Honest Trailer - Frozen
Frozen is the 52nd episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Marc Muszynski, Daniel Hartley, Dan Murrell and''' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2013 computer-animated film Frozen ''in the format of a 'musical episode.'' It ''features parody songs performed by '''Sean Mötley, Emily Kron, and Daniel Hartley. It was published on March 11, 2014, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 20 seconds long. It has been viewed over 30 million times, and is one of the highest-viewed Honest Trailers of all time. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Frozen on YouTube "The feature-length music video for ''Let It Go.'" '''~ Honest Trailers - Frozen'' Script From the studio that finally learned how to make Pixar movies (Walt Disney Animation) and the songwriting duo behind Hasa Diga Eebowai (Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez) comes the feature-length music video for "Let It Go": Frozen. It's been three years since the last Disney musical (Tangled) and eighteen years since the last good Disney musical (Pocahontas). Now the Big D is back and adjusted for inflation with two princesses (Anna and Elsa), two goofy sidekicks (Sven and Olaf), and three different orphans (Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa). Welcome to Arendelle, a magical-ish Scandinavian-ish country that's been cursed with eternal winter, even though their main export is ice. Meet Elsa, a manic-depressive princess with a confusing set of powers, like snow-blasting (shows young Elsa shooting snow at young Anna), dressmaking (shows Elsa turning her dress ice blue), castle-building (shows Elsa creating a palace out of ice), and creating life (shows Elsa creating Olaf out of snow)...? Elsa: You're alive? Olaf: Um, I think so...? They kinda gloss over that one. Fall in love with her adorkable sister Anna, who spends three years of her adult life shut inside a castle, even though she could leave at any time (Anna: I can't live like this anymore!/'Elsa': Then leave.); and who could forget the completely unnecessary, unexplained magical troll rocks? When disaster strikes, watch Anna save the day by teaming up with her sister, a merchant (Oaken), a hot guy (Kristoff), and a snowman (Olaf) to defeat villains like her sister, a merchant (The Duke of Weselton), a hot guy (Hans), and a snowman (Marshmallow). Experience a clever twist on past Disney films that teaches girls everywhere they don't need a prince to rescue them, because all men are disgusting loners; greedy murderers; or lying, manipulative, power-hungry sociopaths. Anna: You won't get away with this. Hans: I already have. Happy now, Jezebel?Yes, they were. They gave this Honest Trailer a lovely write-up and everything. So gather the family and sing along on a musical journey that's all about the soundtrack, featuring unforgettable songs like "The Exposition Song" (sung to the tune of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?")... Do you want some exposition, Some information through a soooooong? ..."The Song That Sounds Like It's from Wicked" (sung to the tune of "For the First Time in Forever")... For the first time in forever, Disney let us sing, For the first time in forever, It's as good as Lion King. ..."The Romantic Duet" (sung to the tune of "Love Is an Open Door")... We are about to poooooooooork, Totally gonna poooooooooork. ..."The Other Romantic Duet" (sung to the tune of "Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People")... I'm kinda turned on by reindeer. ..."The Anthropomorphic Sidekick's Comic Relief Song" (sung to the tune of "In Summer")... When you're out of ideas, You give 'em a singing snowmaaaaaaaaan! ..."The One You Skip" (sung to the tune of "Frozen Heart")... We are cutting ice, 'Cause we are cutting iiiiiiiiiice! ..."The One You Don't Know the Words To" (sung to the tune of "Fixer Upper")... So he's a bit of a fixer upper (gibberish), Something something, Something something, Little bit of love! ...and "The YOLO Song" (sung to the tune of "Let It Go"). Get it out, get it out, Get this song out of my head! Get it out, get it out, I'll sing anything else instead. Starring Forgotten Sarah Marshall (Kristen Bell as Anna), Kristoff Waltz (Jonathan Groff as Kristoff), Ugly Smurfs (trolls), Hans Gruber (Santino Fontana as Hans), Merchandising (Josh Gad as Olaf), and The Wickedly Talented Adele Dazeem (Idina Menzel as Elsa). Frozen. You don't need true love to thaw a frozen heart; just soak it in water for a few hours. Works on turkeys. Trivia * Screen Junkies also made an Honest Trailer for the short film Frozen Fever. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other musicals including Mary Poppins, Les Miserables,'' The Lion King,' The Little Mermaid',' Cinderella',' Aladdin',' The Jungle Book',' Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer, Beauty and the Beast',' Moana',' La La Land','' and The Greatest Showman.'' They also included parody songs in the Honest Trailers for ''The LEGO Movie, Fifty Shades of Grey, Toy Story and Honest Retro TV Themes! * This was the first Honest Trailer for an animated movie. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Frozen ''has a 98.2% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Jezebel praised the Honest Trailer, writing "We love the Honest Trailers, but we especially love this one for Frozen, which gets to the cold, icy heart of the matter." Ad Week described Screen Junkies efforts to produce parody songs as "impressive." BuzzFeed wrote that Screen Junkies calling Frozen "a feature-length music video for "Let It Go" pretty much sums it up." Mic said that the Honest Trailer was "hilarious" and it "totally nails the movie's biggest oddities and plot holes." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Marc Muszynski, Daniel Hartley, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Female vocals by Emily Kron Male vocals by Daniel Hartley Music & Background vocals by Sean Mötley Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * Frozen Has a Pretty Great 'Honest Trailer' Now '- Jezebel article * 'Honest Trailer for Disney's FROZEN ' - Geek Tyrant article * 'Frozen’s ‘Honest Trailer’ Captures Everything That Made Viewers Hot and Cold on the Movie ' - Ad Week article * 'The Honest Trailer For "Frozen" Is So Freaking Accurate '- BuzzFeed article * 'This Funny, Honest 'Frozen' Trailer Gets It Way More Right Than The Original - Mic article * 'The best Frozen parody video EVER starring Adele Dazeem '- Metro article References Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Musicals Category:Disney Category:Animation Category:Parody Songs Category:2010s Category:Fairy tales Category:Fantasy Category:Season 3 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios